


Gerard is a brillant kisser.

by Frnk



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Age Difference, Artist Gerard Way, Basement Gerard Way, Domestic Fluff, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Fluff, Frank Iero Is A Little Shit, Friends to Lovers, Happy, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Punk Frank Iero, Snippets, Time Skips, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-15 02:09:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15402630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frnk/pseuds/Frnk
Summary: "Can you kiss me and tell me if I suck? Need lipbalm? Need to carry a 10 pack of mints?" Frank mumbled, finally getting the greasy haired man to look at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, Frank refused to admit it was kind of cute.





	Gerard is a brillant kisser.

"I have a date tomorrow." 

Gerard didn't look up from his comic book, humming softly. 

"I want to try something."

"Okay? Be safe yadada." Gerard waved his hand, making Frank snort. What a nerd. Frank didn't need the sex talk from the biggest virgin on the planet. 

"They'll be kissing and uh..I don't wanna suck?"

"Hard to explain kissing."

"Can you kiss me and tell me if I suck? Need lipbalm? Need to carry a 10 pack of mints?" Frank mumbled, finally getting the greasy haired man to look at him. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, Frank refused to admit it was kind of cute.

"Me? I've made out with one person. One! I probably suck too. Ask Mikey."

"That'd be weird. Hes like one of my bestfriends."

"And i'm not? Why are you stealing my booze then, midgit?"

Frank laughed and kneeled next to Gerard on the bed.

"You're my bestest friend. Thats why its not weird."

"It is weird."

"Just..put down your fucking comic book you nerd!"

"But I wanna see what happens." Gerard pouted as Frank took it, 

"Youve read it a billion times. Face me."

"Oh man. We're gonna kiss? Frank, Frank you're straight-"

"Its just a friendship thing, girls do it all the time." Frank groaned. Tecnically he wasn't straight either, but that conversation was so far back in his mind. He didn't wait for Gerard to turn, just leaned forward and pressed their lips together awkwardly. Gerard was about to say something, so his lips were already parted when Frank fit his against them. It felt wrong and weird as hell and Frank pulled away.

"Man that sucked."

"Warning!"

"I gave you like 5 minutes of warning, G." Frank mumbled, but leaned forward again. This time Gerard tilted his head a little bit so Franks nose didn't end up hurting, making a surprised sound against his lips. It felt weird as Frank paused until Gerard slid a hand onto his neck and adjusted Franks head until their lips moved together softly. Frank moved closer, fingers brushing Gerards jaw lightly. He licked at Gerards lip, his other hand automatically coming up to rest on Gerards neck at the first touch of tongue. He couldn't help the small moan that filled Gerards mouth. He broke away first, panting and meeting Gerards eyes.

"Okay. So we don't suck." Frank mumbled, 

"Thats what she said."

"Shut the fuck up." Frank laughed and leaned forward, wrapping his arms around Gerards neck as he met him half way. Gerard fisted his hoodie by his hips, licking into his mouth immediatly. He was pushing Gerard down onto his back within minutes, moving on top of him slightly as they made out. When he pulled away, his jeans felt tight as he rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling as he panted. 

"Frankie?"

Frank glanced over at him, closing his eyes when lips met his again. It was softer this time as Gerard moved onto his side, hand sliding down Franks stomach to his hip. Frank automatically arched his hips, whining when Gerard moved his hand to the belt buckle. Frank put his own hand over Gerards, pushing gently until it was a firm pressure against his crotch. He rocked into it as Gerard licked into his mouth, whining against his tongue. Frank was so pathetic that his toes were already curling, forcing himself to break apart so he could breath. He couldn't stop rocking against his palm, breath hiting as he finally let himself release with a broken moan. Frank pushed forward and kissed him, turning them over until Frank fitted on top. He broke apart to sit on Gerards thighs, mouth watering at the sight. Even Gerards dumb Batman pyjamas were sending sparts up his spine. He tugged them down until Gerard was free, having to do a double take because shit. Gerard was  _huge._

"Holy fucking shit how do you fit that into skinny jeans?!"

"Your dirty talk needs some work, Frankie."

Frank snorted and wrapped his hand around Gerard, grinning as it twitched in his palm. Four strokes and Gerard was yanking his own hair, cumming with a perfect 'o' face. Frank would see it in his dreams for years, he already knew it. He stroked him through it and wiped his hand on Gerards top, leaning over to kiss him softly. 

"Gerard! You're gonna be late for work!"

Gerard whined and broke apart, 

"I'm up, mom!"

"God. Hot." Frank rolled off him and headed into the bathroom to clean himself up and shove his boxers in the washbasket. Gerard was buttoning those damn jeans when Frank went out, and he really couldn't take his eyes of it. 

"You're a freak."Gerard snorted. 

"Do I have a small dick? I thought it was average, now-"

"I never seen it. Want a lift home?"

"Yeah."

Gerard did up his boots before waving his hand at Frank, who followed him out to the car.

"I don't have a date." Frank admitted

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. Wanted to see what it was like."

"Approve?"

"Am i a virgin?"

"Pretty sure. I thought you were straight."

"Yeah. I'm not."

"I kinda guessed." Gerard admitted. Frank ducked his head and waited for the car to stop.

"Not weird?"

"Little weird." Frank snorted.

"Isn't it? Get out of my car, midgit. I'm late."

"Already? Didn't think you could get pregnant tha-" Frank laughed as Gerard shoved him.

"Later G."

"Later!"

 

 -

Three weeks passed and Gerard never mentioned anything and in all honesty, Frank was fucking heartbroken. Sure he didn't act any different, but Frank could barely think straight. He  _needs_ to kiss Gerard. 

"The saviour is here! Whos ready for the party?"

"I'll be ready about four beers in. Why are we even going?" Frank frowned as Ray passed him a beer. 

"Trying to get Gerard laid-"

Gerard looked up and frowned.

"At a party with high school kids?"

Frank cringed and focused on the beer, cracking the top off with his teeth. 

"Most are 18!"

Frank ignored the conversation and focused on his phone.  _this will be fun._ As soon as they made it to the party, Frank squeezed past the crowd into the kitchen to snag a beer, grining when he spotted Jamia.

"Hey!"

"Frankie! Hey, man."

"Digging the outfit. You look gorgeous."

"Always the charmer, Iero." She sipped her punch and glanced around.

"Not really our scene here, huh?"

"Nope. God knows why we're here."

"Booze." Jamia winked and waved her cup. 

"Touchè. Wanna smoke?"

"You know it."

He spent most of the party with her, eventually when they were to drunk to even think they moved onto the dance floor, Frank catching a brief glimpse of Gerards eyes when he held her waist.

"Seriously. You look so good tonight. You get her yet?"

"Someday her heart will be mine. Until then, I got you."

Franks eyes widened at the kiss to his lips before he sunk into it. Jamia was gay, what was a little fun?

"Emergency Frank. You're needed." Gerard yanked his wrist until he pulled away.

"I'll be back, J!"

Gerard dragged him upstairs, the grip on his wrist tight as he checked for an empty room before shoving Frank into one.

"You're a fucking ass. I was right there!"

"So?" Frank pouted. 

"So you're an ass! Rubbing it in my face after last month-"

"Oh. Now you'll talk to the high school kid, is that it?"

"Fuck you. Fuck you and your shitty attitude."

 "Me?! You just ignored it! I thought it meant something!"

"You never fucking said it did! I thought you just wanted to get off!"

"I could hump a fucking mattress Gerard, fuck you! You knew I was into you then. I went to yours the next day to get blown off-"

"For work! I puck up an extra shift so we could afford gas when you wanted to go to the city!"

"Don't fucking do this. Don't ruin my buzz-"

"Making out with her didnt?! Some fucking nerve, Frank-"

Frank shoved him against the door, anger running through his veins as he stared into Gerards eyes. Then they were kissing, all teeth and tongue as Gerard shoved off Franks jacket, moving to cup his neck as Franks knees hit the bed. Gerard pushed him down on it without breaking the kiss, licking into Franks mouth as he panted, shoving off Gerards stupid denim jacket. 

"Frankie-oh."

Frank pushed Gerard off gently, pushing himself up to rub his face.

"Everything okay J?"

"I'm going home with Lynz."

"Fuck yeah girl!"

"Kissing you made her jealous. Guess it helped you too! Just wanted to let you know i'm leaving!"

"We'll walk you home. Gerards is a block from yours and its late, okay?"

"Ah. Where would I be without you, Iero?!"

Frank snorted and nodded.

"Meet ya downstairs in a sec."

Jamia nodded and closed the door as Frank lay back on the bed.

"Jamia's gay."

"You fucking suck Frankie. Let's go home."

Frank rolled over to kiss him once.

"Just for the record, this is me saying I want you. I want to be with you."

"Just for the record, you're a dickface. But i'm pretty sure i've been in love with you since I was 13."

"What sort of insult is dickface, Frankie? I gotta rethink this-"

Frank shoved him and grinned.

"I'm pretty sure I fell for you at the same time. Mine sounds more creepy though."

"It totally does. Gross."

-

All Franks hopes of loosing his V card was ruined when he had to pause outside Lynz mums house and puke in her bushes. Gerard rubbed his back as Jamia ran out with some water.

"Is she mad?"

"Yeah. But Lynz recorded it so totally worth it."

"I hate you motherfuckers." Frank groaned. 

"Yeah yeah. Come on, kid. Lets get you to bed." Gerard joked. Frank whined and jumped on Gerards back when he bent down.

"You're my hero, Frank Iero!"

Frank laughed and waved, nuzzling into Gerards neck. 

"I'm sorry I puked. Wanted to make out."

"I'll make some grill cheese and we'll pass out. We can make out all day tomorrow. Ready to jump down?"

Frank jumped down and leaned against the doorway and Gerard unlocked the front door.

"Go ahead on down okay?"

 When Gerard eventually curled up behind him, Frank ate his grilled cheese sleepily as Gerard help him close.

"Promise you won't freak?" Frank whispered.

"Promise."

Frank reached over to turn off the lamp.

-

"Where did you assholes go? Are you spooning?"

Gerard whined softly, pressing a kiss into his shoulder before pushing hinself up.

"I smell hash browns." Frank reached out with eyes still shut until one settled in his palm.

"Where did you go?"

"Frank wanted to walk Jamia home so we just kept walking. Hey, there's pancakes here. And coffee. Sit up."

Frank forced himself to sit up and grab the last cup of coffee, leaning into Gerard sleepily. He almost pulled away when a strong arm wrapped around his waist.

"How much did I drink?"

"Enough to puke in Lynz bushes."

"Oh my god." Frank whined and stuffed a pancake into his mouth. 

"So did you hook up with anyone G? See you go upstairs with Ryan."

"What?!" Frank said. Gerard frowned and waited until Frank finished chewing.

"I showed him the bathroom."

"I can't believe you went and didn't even make out with someone!"

"Frank made out with Jamia." Gerard smirked. Frank waved his hand and took Gerards hash brown. 

"She was a good kisser." Frank hummed and got up.

"Mama Iero will be looking for her baby." Frank sighed and tugged on Gerards hoodie.

"Enjoy your morning after gossip. Be over tonight?"

"Cool." Gerard grinned, yanking his hoodie in. Frank automatically put his hoodie clad hands on his jaw, bending down to peck his lips as the room errupted with gasps.

"You deal with them."

"Hmm." Gerard tugged him down for another kiss before Frank pulled away, holding his coffee in one hand as he grabbed his phone. 

"What the fucks going on?" Mikey gasped

"Tell Linda hey!"

"Will do. Later."

-

"I'm just here for a second. Promised to meet J. What I miss?"Frank grabbed a slice of pizza. 

"Nothing. Usual day after thing. Ray puck a shitty movie."

Frank hummed and nudged Mikey.

"I get the cuddles now."

"Ugh. Fine." Mikey moved to the other side of Gerard as Frank pecked his lips.

"J okay?"

"Yeah. Morning after gossip." Frank snagged another slice and got up. 

"Okay, that was short as hell." Ray laughed . Frank hummed and bent down to kiss Gerard lightly.

"It's just cool I getta do that now. Working tomorrow?"

"Yeah. Be home by 6."

"Rad. Later guys!"

"Don't kiss him again. Stomachs weak with grease and alcohol."

"You're lucky my mouths full." Frank snorted as he left. He got to Jamias and climbed the tree, grining at the pizza and movies.

"The door, dude."

"This is better. So tell me!"

"You first!"

"Ah man. You seen it all. He made me a grilled cheese and we cuddled." Frank snorted as he uncapped the dip, dunking the pizza in.

"Adorable! What age is he?"

"21." Frank hummed. 

"So tell me!"

Jamia grinned and settled in, hugging a pillow to het chest.

-

Two months later and Frank gave in. He was sick of the grinding sessions and never getting past that. So when his mom took a double shift, he sent Gerard a text saying  _Come over. Home alone.  P.s this is me coming onto you. Xox._

Gerard turned up 20 minutes later looking exhausted.

"You can come onto me. But the only thing I can get up is the stairs."

"If you sleep, Can I suck you off?"

"Sure baby." Gerard yawned and headed upstairs without a word. Frank sighed and shut the door, following Gerard up and watching him shrug off his jeans.

"I love you."

"I love you, Gee." Frank gave in and slid under the covers, letting Gerard curl into him.

"I know we haven't had any time alone. I'm sorry."

"S'not your fault."

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you, love."

-

Kissing Gerard was Franks favourite thing to do. Add Gerards hand setting on his belt buckle and Frank was in heaven. He let out the nod he knew Gerard was waiting for, whimpering as he unbuttoned them. Frank gripped onto his bare hips a little tighter, loosing rythem with the kiss as soon as Gerard pushed his hand into his boxers.

"Oh fuck."

"Feel good baby?"

"So good." Frank whined as he finally started a rythem, lips moving to suck om Franks shoulder. He forced himself to shove his hand into Gerards pants, toes curling as Gerards arms nearly gave out at the pleasure.

"God. Love you."

"So much. Fuck."

"Can I blow you?"

Frank whined and nodded, nearly cumming at the sight of Gerard moving down the bed, stroking his own cock. Frank would never get sick of that sight.

"Guys?" Gerard froze, glancing towards the locked door.

"Fuck off."

"We always order take out the night before our road trip."

"Mikey. I can be finished in about 30 seconds pleas-ah!" Gerard sunk down his length, the pleasure blinding Mikeys groan as he gripped Gerards hair. He could bearly keep his eyes open to watch Gerard suck him down, moaning against his length and sending vibrations straight up his spine. Gerard knew by now when Frank got close (even if they had only grinded before, Franks leg would jump as his hips arched half way off the bed) Gerard managed to pin his hips down just as Frank let out a broken moan (that the neighbours probably heard) and empty into his mouth. 

"Sorry." Frank moaned, pushing himself up to watch Gerard spill the cum he couldn't swollow back over his dick. Gerard looked up at him with hooded eyes, chin covered in spit and cum. Frank seriously thought he felt his to sensitive dick twitch.

"You..you are hot as fuck."

Frank pushed him down and licked his chin, hand already making its way to Gerards leaking length. 

"Come on baby, you're so close for me."Frank mumbled against the skin, 

"Cum for me."

Gerard whined desperatly and emptied over their stomachs as Frank kissed his jaw.

"Good boy. I got you." Frank babbled, stroking him through it before pushing himself down to lick at Gerards stomach. He licked it off before sucking Gerards sensitive cock into his mouth, smirking at his little whine as the last bit filled Franks mouth. 

-

"I'm still pissed at you."

"Sorry I told you we were fucking." Frank grinned and grabbed the coffee pot to fill his mug.

"Gross."

"Duh. Shotgun!"

"Nobody wants to sit next to you creeps, anyway." Mikey frowned. Frank shrugged and filled Gerards mug up before screwing the lids on.

"Why do we always leave at 6 am? Why I am not sleeping?" Gerard sighed and kissed the back of Franks head as he walked past.

"Tradition. Although that didn't mean much last night."

"We ordered pizza. A little late, but still. Don't be jealous." Gerard hummed 

"Make sure you grab the poptarts, love."

"Already in the car. Think we're ready! Raaaay wake up!"

"How the fuck are you so awake?"

"Didn't sleep! Can we get Mcdonalds?"

"Sure. Go warm the car up."

Frank hummed and grabbed the keys.

"Can I drive?"

"After you've slept. Got your licence with ya?"

Frank nodded and bounced up to give Gerard a kiss, and he couldn't help whisper a soft  _i I love you_ against his lips.

"I love you too, Frankie." Gerard cupped his cheeks for another soft kiss, hearing the clearing of throat as Frank pulled away.

"Morning, Mrs. Way!"

"What did I just see?"

Frank slapped Gerards arm at the guilty smile.

"I meant to!"

"You didn't tell your mom, jesus. Starting the car." Frank waved the keys and headed out, Mikey and Ray following not long after.

"He getting his ass kicked?"

"Oh yeah. Dating at 18 year old? Damn."

"Nearly 19! Its three years, dude. Not even! More like two."

"Kidding. Think its more the fact he didn't tell her."

When Gerard came out, he was pouting anf cluching their mugs, barely saying a word as he slid into the drivers seat. He made it two blocks before he whispered  _fuck moms._

"Road trip!"bFrank shouted, grinning at the quiet groans.

-

_9 months later._

"Hey, Frank?"

"Hmm." Frank didn't look up from his book, pulling his legs closer against his chest as Gerard finished packing.

"The apartment will be lonely as hell. Big space."

Frank hummed in agreement.

"So I was thinking. Instead of you visiting every 4 days..You could um..move in? If you wanted I mean."

Frank let the pen between his teeth drop, looking up at Gerard who was chewing on his hoodie sleeve.

"You..you're asking me to move in?"

"Yes. If you wanted."

"I do want. Holy shit." Frank pushed himself up, cupping Gerards neck in his hands.

"I want that so much. Are you sure?"

"I'm sure."

Frank kissed him, lacing their fingers together gently. 

"I love you."

"Always." Frank promised. He knew in his heart it was true.

-

"Stop leaving your laundry on the floor!" Frank shouted as he grabbed the leg of Gerards jeans, ignoring the cash and paper that fell out when he shook it until a black velvet box fell onto the floor. Frank frowned and chucked the jeans in the laundry before picking up the box, opening it slowly and seeing the silver band, three diamonds in the middle.

"I'm gonna miss the deadline- Frank?"

Frank looked up at him, swallowing the lump in his throat as he stared at Gerard. 3 years of dating and they had never talked about marriage. It seemed rushed and sudden, and Franks brain screamed  _yes._

"Is..are you proposing to me?"

"Was going to be romantic. Was gonna take you to Le mez and buy fancy wine and lots of chocolate cake. I was going to do this big dumb speech and-"

"Gerard. Gee, Yes. Yes yes ye-" Frank leaped at him, grinning as Gerard caught him. He let himself be pressed into the wall as he fisted Gerards shirt.

"I love you."

"Always, babe." Gerard kissed his temple before his lips, smooth and familar. 

-

"You cannot sit Ray next to my mom. Awkward."

"Why the fuck are we doing a seating plan? Let people sit anywhere!"

"Fine, but if any sucker has noone to sit next to, you're getting kicked off the top table." Frank sighed and rolled up the seating plan, throwing it towards the bin.

"You dick. Fine. Is Elena at the top table?"

"Ofcourse, Gee. Shes beside Donna. Mikey and Ray are too. We still have to get the flowers."

"Roses?"

"Yeah. I was thinking red and white. What do you think?"

"I think it'll look gorgeous, baby."

Frank grinned and shut the notebook, reaching over to squeeze Gerards fingers.

"One week."

"One week and you're mine forever."

-

"Did I just hear emergency?" Frank groaned. Ray shook his head and chuckled, passing Frank his Doc Marten. Another bang came from outside the door and Frank cursed, as soon as his boots were laced up, he was yanking open the door to see Gerard covered in charcoal and paint, a red line start across his jaw.

"You just had to paint today, didn't you?" Frank grinned. Gerard whimpered and let Frank try and pick it off.

"I was painting the reception. It looks beautiful, Frankie."

"Good. Do you have some remover for this?"

"No. I just forgot. You look amazing." Gerard slapped his hand down until he could kiss Frank, holding his waist tightly.

"Think anyone will notice?"

"The giant red fingermark down your face? Nah." He giggled and pressed in close to him, smelling his aftershave and humming softly.

"I love you."

"I love you." Gerard whispered.

"Late motherfuckers! Go, go." Mikey shoved them until Frank gave in, taking Gerards hand. They entered through a side door, Franks mother standing sobbing into her hands already.

"This is it."

"Last chance to run away." Gerard whispered. 

"No chance. Forever yours. Always have been. Ready?"

"Ready."

-

"Adoption sucks. Frank...so much paperwork!" Gerard huffed. Frank hummed and flicked through his book, barely even looking up.

"Its for a dog. Not a baby, I don't think it matters that much, Gerard."

"Why am I sweating? What is happening?"

"How are you panicing about this? You know we're married? This isn't a big deal." Frank snorted as he moved over to Gerards desk, leaning behind him.

"Yeah. Married. Jesus, sounds weird. Now we have to tick a different box on our papers."

Frank kissed his neck before flicking through the pages.

"Just sign here."

Gerard signed it and sighed softly, letting Frank pull of his hoodie.

"I forgot how much you sweat when youre nervous. You didn't even freak out over the wedding."

"Thats different. Thats you."

"Stop worrying. We'll be great doggy parents. Come cuddle."

Gerard pushed himself up and lifted Frank up, grinning at the squeal.

"I am a grown ass man!"

"Hmm. I love you."

"You just want to have your way with me, dirty old man."Frank laughed as Gerard lay him on the bed. 

"True."

Frank met Gerards soft lips, moaning at the first touch of tongue like always. Gerard was a brillant fucking kisser. 

 


End file.
